1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a guitar auxiliary device. In particular, the invention relates to an adapter.
2. Background of the Invention
Traditionally players of bass guitars had to choose between two types of instruments; classical upright acoustic and standard electric (strap type). The upright style is preferable in playing position to most musicians who do not strum the bass as a standard (6 or 12 string non-bass) guitar. The classical type of playing a bass (where the musician plucks and individually manipulates the large strings) requires deftness and strength at the musician's finger tips. An over the shoulder-strap arrangement on a standard electric bass guitar demands the musician, using classical playing techniques, hyper flex his (or her) wrists resulting in compromised playing positions and causing long term tendon problems. Recently custom designed versions of electric bass guitars in an upright configuration have been offered. These include Dean Pace (www.deanguitars.com), and N.S. Design, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,906 issued to Steinberger. Pace guitars offers an upright electric bass that has a custom body and stand that will not adapt to any standard bass guitar body limiting choices and increasing costs additionally, Pace electric upright bass guitars cannot be played while sitting or mobile. N.S. Design offers a similar custom guitar that will not adapt to any standard bass guitar body limiting choices, increasing costs, and cannot be played while seated. N.S. Design does offer a mobile harness for their electric upright bass however, N.S. Design's mobile harness is uniquely mounted to N.S. Design guitars and not usable with any standard bass guitar additionally, is supported over a player's shoulders increasing load on the player's spine.
Wilfer U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,715 dtd. Jul. 8, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,365, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,182 discloses a stand for musical instruments. The disclosure of Wilfer allows for docking or parking support of a guitar solely and is not intended to lend support when played. This embodiment will not afford stand up adaptation of a standard electric bass guitar to upright playing. Erismann in U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,246 dtd. Feb. 25, 2003 discloses a detachable body support for a guitar. This embodiment will not afford stand up adaptation of a standard electric bass guitar to upright playing. Little in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,308 dtd. Mar. 7, 2000 discloses an ergonomic string instrument. While there may be advantages to Little's disclosure this embodiment will not afford stand up adaptation of a standard electric bass guitar to upright playing. Agostino in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,924 dtd. Oct. 20, 1998 discloses a five postion bow playable, electric bass guitar. While Agostino does offer multiple position playing of a bass guitar his embodiment offers cramped playing (too close to player's body) and non-triangulated support in the upright configuration. This embodiment also requires custom mounting and body configuration causing higher costs and poor transportation characteristics. Additionally, Agostino offers no docking type capabilities. Uhrig in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,161 dtd. Sep. 15, 1987 discloses an apparatus for supporting a musical instrument. While this apparatus will support a guitar it is not for use while playing. Clevinger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,002 dtd. Dec. 30, 1986 discloses a rigidly constructed portable electric double bass. While Clevinger's design is an upright bass that is portable he requires a custom body and traveling case demanding additional costs and no docking or mobile capability.